gleefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rehab
Rehab van Amy Winehouse is een nummer uit de eerste aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Glee, Pilot. Het nummer wordt gezongen door Vocal Adrenaline met Giselle als solist. Vocal Adrenaline zingt het nummer tijdens hun Invitationals. De New Directions zijn tijdens deze show aanwezig om hun concurrentie te zien, aangezien Will denkt dat de concurrentie niet het talent heeft dat zij hebben. Echter blijkt de uitvoering spectaculair te zijn, wat de New Directions stomverbaasd achterlaat. Songtekst Vocal Adrenaline: Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: The time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: I'd rather be at home with Ray (Giselle: With Ray) Vocal Adrenaline jongens: I ain't got seventy days Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: 'Cause there's nothing (Vocal Adrenaline jongens: Nothing) Nothing you can teach me Vocal Adrenaline jongens: That I can't learn (Giselle: Can't learn) from Mr. Hathaway Giselle: Yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class (Vocal Adrenaline jongens: Whoah, oh, woah) But I know it don't come (Giselle: Don't come) Giselle met Vocal Adrenaline: In a shot glass Vocal Adrenaline: They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: No!) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Giselle: Got the time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go (Giselle: Go, go, whoah) Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: The man said, Vocal Adrenaline jongens: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: I said, "I got no idea." (Giselle: I got no idea) Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: "I'm gonna (Vocal Adrenaline jongens: Gonna) Gonna" Vocal Adrenaline: "Lose my baby." (Giselle: I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: "So, I always keep a bottle near." Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline jongens): He said, "I just think your depressed." (Just think you're depressed) (Giselle: Depressed!) This me (This me), "Yeah, baby, and the rest." (Giselle: And the rest!) They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no." Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know Vocal Adrenaline jongens: I don't never wanna drink again (Giselle: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline meisjes (with Giselle): I just, ooh, I (just need a friend) (Vocal Adrenaline jongens: I need a friend) Vocal Adrenaline jongens: I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks I'm not gonna spend it Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend (Giselle: Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: It's not just my pride (Vocal Adrenaline jongens: Just my pride) Vocal Adrenaline: It's just 'till these Tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: Oh, no) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: Time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine (Vocal Adrenaline meisjes: Daddy thinks I'm fine) They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Trivia * Dit is het eerste nummer van Vocal Adrenaline. * In de "Director's Cut" van Pilot werd het nummer als eindnummer gebruikt. * Jesse St. James had geen rol in dit nummer, ondanks dat hij in Hell-O aangeeft al vier jaar de zanger van Vocal Adrenaline te zijn. Dit komt echter omdat zijn personage tijdens de Pilot nog niet geschreven was. * Brooke Lipton, één van Glee's choreografen, moest op het laatste moment met het nummer mee doen aangezien één van de dansers een blessure opliep. Galerij Rehab.jpg Rehab2.png Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Liedjes gezongen door Vocal Adrenaline Categorie:Seizoen één liedjes